Legion
by I'mIceColdCookie1992
Summary: When God loses faith in mankind, he sends his legion of angels to bring on the Apocalypse. Imprisoned in heaven for his disobedience, Arch-Angel Michael, sends Quinn, along with her friend Santana, who must protect pregnant waitress and her unborn child at a remote diner in outside Lima. Rated M for language and violence. Warning: Characters Death. I do not own Glee or Legion


**So you're have you ever been watching a movie and just think "gee I wonder what it would be like if this were fanfic story?"…No…really? So I'm the only one. Huh, tough crowd. Well anyway that's how this came up. Hopefully you guys like it. :)****  
**

**I do not own glee or Legion, except on dvd…does that count? 0.o**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_It was night outside. She was out for a drive with her family. Her father in the driver seat while her mother was in the passenger seat and her in the backseat. There was something else in the back with her, but she couldn't see because it was so dark. _

_She remembered her father and mother talking about something and laughing. Her father turns to say something to her, she knew he was saying something because his mouth was moving, but she couldn't hear him_

_All of a sudden there was this bright blinding light coming towards them. She thought it was the sun, but it was coming to close and it was not as hot as she thought it would be. Next everything happened so fast._

_There was a loud crash and screaming. The car flips over. The last thing she hears is a scream of "Lucy!" before her world goes black._

_When she comes to, she feels pain all over her little body. She uses most of her strength to open her eyes. When she does, she saw that same light, before closing her eyes again. Opening her eyes once more, she finds herself being carried, but she can't see the person's face, just the outline. She can tell that it was a man. _

_He seemed to know that she was awake because he looked down at her and said something that she couldn't hear. _

"_I-I-I…I can't h-hear you." she says softly, not being able to speak louder with the pain in her body. _

_The man stops, then places his head on her head and said in a deep voice "It's time"_

_She wants to ask him what he meant, but before she can, she feels a sharp pain coursing through her body and she wakes up._

Quinn shot up on her bed. There was a sharp that went through her body. At first she thought it was just in her dream until she felt it again. She tried to reach back to see what it could be, but another ripple of pain ran through her back.

"Ahh!" Quinn screams.

The pain increased. It felt like someone was running a knife along her shoulder blades as if cutting something off. Blood flowed down her back and through her shirt.

Through the pain, images ran through Quinn's mind. Images of a sunset skyline and clouds, but not as if looking at them from the ground. No as if she was standing on the clouds. She saw what looked dark figures of people. They look as if they were preparing of war. All were dressed in army shields. Also they looked as if they had…wings? Quinn didn't know what she was looking at and the pain in her back wasn't helping her.

Across the hallway, her best friend and roommate, Santana, heard her screaming and came rushes over.

"Q…Quinn, what's going on?" Santana asks. But Quinn could not answer because of the pain. "Whoa Q!" Santana ran over to the blonde. As her friend screamed in agony, Santana noticed something weird. She saw some strange writing appear on Quinn's arm and ran all over her body. "Oh shit…Q what the hell is going on?" Santana ask frantically.

Suddenly there was a bright glow around her as Quinn let out one last painful yell, and then everything just stopped. Quinn falls back on her bed, breathing hard and eye closed as if she was sleeping. Blood seeping through her shirt and sheets.

Santana cautiously approached the blonde.

"Q, are you okay?" She receives no answer. "Come on Q get up." Santana says, voice on the edge of panicked.

Suddenly Quinn shots out of bed, almost knocking Santana on the floor.

"Where's the first aid kit?' Quinn asks.

Santana looks at her confused.

"I-in the bathroom like it always is." Santana response confused. Quinn rushes to the bathroom. "Quinn what the hell is going on? What the hell was that?" Santana asks following her to the bathroom.

"I can't talk right now, San. I have to go." Quinn says pulling out the first aid kit. She quickly pulls off her shirt, hissing as the fabric brushes across her injuries. Santana gasps when she sees the wounds. On both sides of her back were huge gashes, as if someone were cutting off…wings or something on her back. Though she's not sure if Santana just gasped because of the wounds and how much blood or because of the apparent new ink she had all over her.

"Q…" Santana didn't know what to say. She was still so baffled. Quinn ignores her and continues to patch herself up by stitching up her wound openings. Santana leaves the bathroom and heads to her own room, but Quinn wasn't paying attention. She was moving like a woman on a mission.

Quinn quickly stepped in the shower to wash off the blood, then goes to get dressed. She puts on a pair of gray cargo pants, a black v-neck shirt, a black army vest, a trench coat and a pair of black combat boots.

As she grabs her keys and makes her way to the door, Santana, fully dressed in a pair of black jeans, a white tank top, leather jacket and a pair of boots, steps in front of her blocking her way.

"S, what…" Quinn starts.

"I'm coming with you." Santana says leaving no room for argument, doesn't mean Quinn wasn't going to try.

"What…no Santana, it's to dangerous." Quinn says walking past her.

"To…to dangerous…Quinn I just watch you being slashed in your sleep by…I don't know…Freddy Kruger or some shit, and then you just get up like it was nothing and going all warrior princess. Okay, I'm pretty fucking freaked out right now, I need some answers, and I think I'll only get them if I go with you. Besides, I've been by your side all these years, I'm not gonna let you tackle whatever the hell you think you have to do alone." Santana rants.

Quinn really wants to leave her there. She doesn't want Santana to get hurt for what she was about to do. She was the only family she had, but she could tell that from the look on the Latina's face, she was not going to back down easily.

"This could get really dangerous Santana." Quinn says.

"We've been through worst." Santana shrugs. Quinn can't help but chuckle. Her friend had no idea of what they were about to get themselves into.

"Fine. Just please follow my lead, don't be a hero and whatever you do don't get yourself killed." Quinn says before walking out of the apartment.

"Killed…wait what?" Santana says chasing after Quinn.

The two headed to Quinn's car. As they drove, Santana was feeling pretty uneasy. It was after 2 am at night, to late for anything to be open.

"Uh, Q…where exactly are we going?" Santana asks trying to keep the nervousness out of her voice. She was to badass for that.

"Gun shop." was all Quinn said. Santana waited for an explanation that would never come.

"Oh-kay."

The rest of the drive was quiet. 15 minutes later the two arrived at the closet gun shop in Cleveland, which of course was closed.

"It's closed…so now what?" Santana asks. Quinn looks from Santana then back to the shop.

* * *

Inside, Security Guard Dan was making his rounds. He had heard some noise coming from the west wing and went to check it out, What he was not expecting was to be knocked out by some blonde female college student.

Once Quinn was finished with the security guard, she went to shut off the alarm system to let Santana in. Santana nearly trips over the body of the unconscious guard.

"You know when I asked how we were getting in, this is not what I had in mind." Santana says. Quinn smirks at her.

"Grab everything you can and a shit load of amo. We're gonna need." Quinn instructs.

"Whoa what…we're stealing now." Santana says in disbelief and confusion.

"San you asked to be here and this is what you get. Besides, its not like they're going to miss it. Not after what's about to happen." Quinn says grabbing a black duffel bag and passing another one to Santana.

"About to happen…what are you talking about?" Santana asks.

"Look I don't have time to explain, just grab everything and hurry." Quinn says leaving no room for protest. Santana just stars at her friend not knowing what to do or what was going on, so she just did as she was told and grabbed a bunch guns and ammunition.

"You'll still a good shot right?" Quinn asks as they finished loading up.

"Yea. Good thing right, thanks to tio Mike and his crazy obsession about being prepared for the end of the world." Santana jokes.

"Yea, I'm starting to think tio Mike wasn't that far off." Quinn says. Santana looks at her confused. Quinn felt a strange tingle in the back of her head. "We have to get moving. Now."

"What why?" Santana asks, but Quinn doesn't answer and walks straight to the back of the store. "I thought you cut off all the alarms."

"Well apparently I missed a few." Quinn says.

They get to the back door, but it was locked.

"Shit, now what do we do?" Santana asks. Again Quinn felt the tingle.

"Back up." she says

"What?"

"San, back up." Quinn says with more force.

Suddenly the door and all near it exploded. The weird thing is where the door and some parts of the wall once was with the shape of a cross.

"Whoa…again not what I had in mind." Santana says. "Seriously Q, what the hell is going on?" Quinn wasn't able to answer her before they hear police sirens. "Oh shit" Santana panics and hides behind the walls. Quinn doesn't move from her spot. "Q, what the hell are you doing? Get down." Santana asks and goes ignored.

Two police cars pull up to the burning building and four police officers emerge from the cars, all drawing their guns and pointing them at Quinn.

"FREEZE!" one of the police says. "DROP THE BAGS AND PUT YOU HANDS OVER YOUR HEAD!" the cop instructed.

After he says that, all the police monitors inside the cruisers starts to go crazy.

"Shit" Quinn mutters under her breath. "It's starting. We don't have much time." she says.

The cops each look at each other confused.

"DROP THE FUCKING BAGS AND PUT YOUR HANDS OVER YOUR HEAD NOW!" a chubby cop says. Quinn gives him a side ways glance. "DO IT NOW!" With that Quinn does as she was told and drops the bags.

"Oh shit" Santana says quietly from her hiding spot. She had to come up with a way to get her and her friend out of this.

"Alright now turn around slowly." another cop instructs. Quinn does as told. "Karofsky, go cuff her." a younger looking cop goes to cuff Quinn, but all to quickly Quinn turns it around on him, grabbing him and pulling his own gun out on him. The other cops were to stunned to know what to do.

"Whoa!" all the cops and Santana said, looking astonished.

"LET HIM GO!" the chubby cop says

"Hummel…Hummel just shot her!" Karofsky chokes out.

"I SAID LET HIM THE FUCK G-" the cop suddenly stops. Lights began to flicker on and off around them and his, along with the other cops, whole bodies began to shake, and their heads went haywire.

"What the fuck?" Santana and Karofsky stared in shock while Quinn waited for it to happen.

"It's started." she says.

Then it all stops. The cops looks at the two people in their view, only the cops don't look like themselves now. Their eyes were dilated and black, and their teeth were small like baby teeth, but sharp.

Santana's eyes grew wide at the sight.

"Michael" the cop that used to be Hummel says.

Santana's face scrunches in confusion. Who was this guy talking to? And why did he just call Quinn Michael? Clearly he can see that Quinn was a female. Santana's confusion deepened when she saw Quinn's posture change at the sound of the name. Oh if they got out of this alive, Quinn had a hell of a lot to explain.

"Michael, what are you doing? These were nope your orders." not Hummel says.

Quinn shakes her head. "No, I'm following my own orders now." she replies.

"Very well…then you will die along with the child." he says.

"What the hell…Hummel you know this chick?" Karofsky asks.

Without hesitation, Hummel lifts up his gun and shoots Karofsky clean in the head. Quinn quickly moves out of the way. The police start to shoot at Quinn, and Quinn dodges everyone of them. Quinn takes out another gun, along with the one she took from the now dead cop, shooting two on the police officers point blank.

When she thinks that the coast is clear, Quinn goes to grab the bags of guns she collected. What she didn't know was that there was one more cop alive and was slowly approaching behind her. Before the cop could get to her, two shots ran through the night. Quinn turns around to find Hummel with two bullet wounds in him, one on his chest and the other in his head. She turns to see Santana standing there, gun drawn. Quinn goes to her, placing her hand on the shaking hands of Santana.

"Come on, we have to go." Quinn says.

She heads to one of the police cruisers. Santana snaps out of it when she saw Quinn placing the duffel bags in the back of the trunk.

"Whoa…whoa we're jacking a cop car…No Way!" Santana exclaims.

"Santana we have to, there's no time. We have to get going." Quinn says.

"Going…going where? And what the hell was that back there? Who the fuck is Michael? Just…what the hell is going on here Quinn?" Santana asks frantically.

"I don't have time to explain…" Quinn starts.

"Well make time, Q!" Santana shouts. "Cause this whole night has been fucked, and I don't even know the hell way. I just broke into a gun shop and stole a shit load go guns, and I just shot a cop. I think I deserve a fucking explanation. I killed a cop Q!" Santana rants.

"Well…would you feel better if it told you he wasn't really a cop anymore?" Quinn says sheepishly. Santana did not look so amused.

"Quinn, please. Just…please tell me what the hell is going on?" Santana asks practically begging.

Quinn sighs. She knew none of this was easy for her friend. She was just roped in this mess. She was scared and confused, which was not easy for the Latina to admit. Really, the last time she felt that way was when she realized she was gay and that was not an easy road for either of them. And still through all of this, Santana was still by Quinn's side.

"Alright fine, I'll tell you everything on the way there." Quinn says hopping into the car.

"There? Where's there?" Santana asks also getting into the car.

"Lima" Quinn says taking off down the road.

As they drove down the street, the lights continued on and off and the night sky looked darker than usual.

**End of Chapter 1**

* * *

**So what did you guys think? Good? Bad? Love it? Hate it? ****All of the above? Should i continue it?**

**Please review :)****  
**


End file.
